


I miss you, Jamie.

by PintoNess



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Femlock, Femslash, Implied Relationships, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintoNess/pseuds/PintoNess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the 9/11 tenth anniversary "I Miss You, Daddy" audio. <br/>Fem!Mormor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you, Jamie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexjewels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjewels/gifts).



It’s been a year, Jamie. I... I really miss you. I know you’re probably happier now, you were growing bored of just being alive. I had your favorite food for dinner tonight. It was kind of... You never really liked eating. I always had to remind you. The sesame chicken was one of the few things you would eat without complaint, and even though I’ve always hated Chinese food, I would get it for us whenever it had been too long without you eating.

I ate all of it and then I cried for an hour.

You would say something about sentiment, if you were here, and probably laugh at me. But you’re not here, and that’s the problem. You left me alone.

I learned how to take care of the empire, it’s still going pretty strong. I don’t know how the hell you made it look so easy, though. I’m not as smart as you are- were. I don’t take on many sniping jobs myself anymore. Not time for that. I have people for that, now.

I love you, Jamie. Can you see me from Hell?

 

It’s been five years, Jamie. I had my fortieth birthday surrounded by a bunch of imbeciles. I don’t know how you put up with them. I almost forgot it was even my birthday. They’ve developed sniping rifles even more. I got a few good ones. Can’t put them to much use, though, I have to run the empire. Sometimes I take one of your suits out of the closet and just hold it. It still smells like you. Sentiment, I know. Stupid, really, but it helps with the nightmares. I’ve had them almost every night since you left me.

I really miss you, Jamie. Can you see me?

 

It’s been ten years, Jamie. Sherlock came back seven years ago and you’re still dead. He married John two years ago. The empire is staying steady, not really growing, but I haven’t broken it. I’ve been able to take some time off, every now and then, to go to the firing range. Can you see me when I’m there? I’m still every bit as sharp a shot as I used to be. I try not to be sad, I know you wouldn’t want me to be - sentiment - but it still hurts. I hope you know I still haven’t stopped loving you. We never really said it to each other, but I know you knew I did.

I love you so much, Jamie. Can you see me?

 

It’s been thirteen years, four months, twelve days, and several hours, Jamie. It couldn’t last forever. I got shot. Bleeding out fast, I’ve only got  a few minutes left. No one else is here, just me. They shot me in the thigh, idiots. I doubt they even knew what they were doing, and they got lucky. Hit the femoral artery. I still miss you...

I can see you.

 


End file.
